byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Velocism
Velocism is the next step beyond Anemomancy, and the most advanced verison of elemental wind magic. Generally used by Wind Magic Theory What Velocism Is There is an account, probably embellished, of one of the first, youngest Velocists that can explain what Velocism is. No matter how far I ran, or how fast, the Elders always caught me. "You need to conserve your magic" they said, "Focus on something less warlike" they chided. All I knew was that wind called to me, and I needed to get away. Far and far away. The night sky beckoned with its vast openness and uncountable stars. I'd heard the tales of wind mages who'd gone too high. There were tales of the sun burning the wings from one mage, the sky strangling another. I have no wings, I have air. I do not fear my breath, I inhale the blessings of wind. There is always up. I call as much air as I can to me, hold it near as I shoot up and away. At first I can't entirely outrun everyone. Eventually, though, they fall away. The trees look so small. I can see the mountains in the distance. Soon even those seem small. I look up and go up. Up and up, higher and faster, I call more and more to push higher and faster and harder, beyond anything I need this flight. As the day dawns and my supply of air gets below half of what I started with (I understand the strangling a little better now, even with my supply), I look forward instead of up. I was wrong, the day has not dawned. I have risen and see the dawn to be. Itaedia is a blue ball beneath me, and around is Everything. I call out with my magic and the response is a thousand thousand trumpets of unrelenting Power. I feel the emptiness deep within and realize in this moment what the Paetists talked about but still missed. Our molecules are alive with thought (many complain of being released so high up that they could be lost forever), but between them is space. There is emptiness between all things and I can feel it now. I am empty, even filled as I am. I do not move mountains. I make the space within it take the shape of my choosing. I am the one who speaks and space listens. Turning my face back to that beautiful blue ball, I make space be large, and then small. The distance covered is enormous, and faster than I ever could have moved, but I know that it is only one step. It is said that this Velocist was able to turn all his enemies to dust with nothing more than an opening motion of his hand. As this account indicates, Velocism concerns itself with the manipulation of the spaces between objects. The shape and size of space allows for the manipulation of matter without being Paetism. The ultimate techniques of Velocism typically deal with manipulating space beyond the limits of physics. One technique often used involves expanding the space between two objects, usually the user and an object or point in the distance. With this a single step is enough to cross tremendous distances, though the area between the two becomes massively destructive for a short time, as nature still abhors a vacuum. The best Velocists are able to do this by destabilizing a cylindrical area with the diameter of a pebble or a Treant, depending on the purpose of the movement. Similarly, removing all space within a living creature will typically kill it, as will expanding the space significantly. What You Can Do With Advanced Aneomancy Aside from the obvious ability to play around with tornadoes and cyclones, you can gain the abilities of advanced hearing, and near-teleportation through extreme speed. *Lockpick: use Phantom Limb to feel the inside of the lock and create a matching key. Alter it as necessary. (impossible as wind isn't solid enough for this. Shadow can do this easily, as could stone or water) *Wind Binding: create and Condense coils that will bind a foe. Easier to do this than Puppet-Mastering. (actually no. Any wind rope techniques are not really possible. For water, however...) *Wind Cables: similar to Wind Binding, this allows whip techniques and manipulations. Add Swirl or Static Electricity to counter water techniques. (still impossible) *Ward: if you know a rune, you can create it and call it that way. (unlikely, as there's the whole "moving gas" thing to deal with. Potentially doable, but in the "requires years of training" category. For water or stone, though...) *Resonance frequency: you'll need Think Small and Condense for precision and power, but if you hit something else's resonance frequency hard enough, they'll explode. (I think this one's doable. Now finding that frequency...) *Line-Bending: Create a column of space between you and an object big enough to fit you, then collapse the length of the column and step through it to cross that distance instantly. There's a tremendous backlash in the area the column just occupied, though, which you can use to attack. Theoretically you can collapse all the space in your body to make the column smaller, then expand back to normal after moving through. *Dust to dust: Expand all the space within an object to break molecular interconnections. In short, turn anything to dust. This is a little more difficult depending on the forces you have to break, so Dusting a Brownie will be a challenge due to electromagnetic force, as is Dusting an atom due to strong interaction. *Collapse: Remove the vast majority of the space between molecules and atoms within an object. This does not create a singularity given that there really isn't anything with that much mass handy, but it'll certainly kill most things. Probably won't work on Thanatoists or other Velocists. Ways to Combine Fire Nova Magic Almost entirely unused, and not for lack of destructive potential. Nova magic requires Celerism and Velocism at very high levels, as the principle is to work with space and motion to split and smash atoms. In short, this is a magic based entirely on nuclear explosions. There is literally no way to use this in a way that doesn't kill everyone around the user, and probably the user too. The amount of time it takes to train up to this level, the fact that there is no safe way to train in it, and the whole "radiation poisoning in the giant crater you made of a town several miles that way using only the barest sliver of magic" thing, coupled with the tremendous HP cost of any of the spells, means there are no Nova mages. *Atomic Bomb: Yeah, that kind. No, there's nothing smaller. Good luck being able to cast it far enough away not to kill you. *Hydrogen Bomb: It gets bigger. Hope you like nuclear apocalypses! *Supernova: So you've somehow managed to defy all logic, sense, and survival instinct and assembled a bunch of Nova mages despite everyone trying to kill you. Okay. Give me the lives of 20 Nova mages and you can annihilate your solar system. It's not an actual supernova, as training the entire population of Itaedia in Nova magic wouldn't be enough, but will you know the difference? Nope! You'll be dead! Water Ice Magic Do you really want to become part of Skridae culture, but you're a human, dwarf, centaur, yoonda, or a Gypsy with too little Skridae blood? Then you're gonna need Ice magic until you hit aquamancy. This is an easy magic to use, and can be done at level 2 water and level 2 wind. It's considered something of a different style amongst the Skridae, and most don't bother with it. The strictly water magic path allows you to create ice out of water shapes, which allows for reasonably dense circular constructions. Skridae will use ice to bind things or create spears and shields. Sometimes the younger ones will make slides out of ice for funsies. Ice magic allows for more dense ice than aquamancy, and more blocky shapes. Dwarfs in colder regions have learned ice magic for this reason, as it can build structures, and hits harder than aquamancy ice. There isn't too much of a difference, but for creatures in icy climates that aren't Skriade, Ice magic has some use. *Rampart: either pull up a wall of ice out of whatever glacier you're on, or freeze up a solid wall of water. *Ice spear: like an icicle, except many times larger, thicker, and with the tendency to shred flesh if it breaks inside a wound. *Glass slush: completely freeze only parts of a snowy mix that you throw onto an opponent. It does damage over time due to the cold, as well as the shards of ice mixed in. Also slows down fast opponents. It will fuck up a celerist's day. *Scissor boots: mineral techinques can stop an opponent in one place by binding their feet; ice magic allows one to bind an opponent's feet and then slice through the ankle. *Blizzard: a gale of freezing air that works pretty much like a natural blizzard, except more focused and far more misery-inducing. *Spire mountain: call up more and more ice spikes to raise the local area up a few meters. A continuous gout of spikes going every direction and especially up. Very difficult to dodge, as most area attacks are. *Chillrend: hard to use if you're not Skridae, as you need some kind of connection to the very frozen heart of ice. Call it forth in the shape of a sword. This is not a standard weapon made of an element, best described as a +1 (or so) sword with added frostbite effect. If you can call up this blade, you can freeze the area around you just by hitting a few places, as the ice will spread. *Spiral ice dragon: "oh it's just a Wind Dragon" you say? Yes, you're right, it's just a dragon made from wind rotating and tearing at hundreds of miles per hour, loaded down with something like a ton of freezing, slashing ice debris. Hard to do without ambient ice, but certainly worth the use. Shadow Void Magic: Velocism is a reflection of the manipulation of space. Thanatoism is a relflection of the manipulation of entropy. Put them together and you can call upon the powers you see in Space. Not terrified yet? Okay, think of it this way: that gaping oblivion above and around and within you? That absurd amount of emptiness containing everything in existence to which all things will eventually return? That's sentient. Void magic lets you talk to it and ask it for help. *Delete shape: return everything within a certain amount of space to nothingness. Kill things instantly, create a location of emptiness to cancel most attacks or magic (the Void is bigger than any of the elements in Itaedia), or just terrify anything with the ability to sense how wrong a sudden, perfectly controlled 0 is. *Singularity: Technically not an actual singularity, it nevertheless performs much the same function. Taking the principle of needing to fill a vacuum, along with gravity, use a tremendous amount of magic to create a single spot with an ungodly amount of pulling force. It's not permanent, as there isn't enough mass in Itaedia to make a permanent one, but this will crush and/or annihilate whatever is pulled in. It isn't picky, though, so be careful about your allies. *Gravity: Void magic allows control over gravity. Not perfect, and not permanent, but certainly enough to force anything to bend the knee, be crushed, or imploded. *Anti-Gravity: one of the few playful techniques, this allows you to float people around instead of using Wind magic. Of course, if you never turn this off for something, there's no air in space.... Light Unfortunately, there are no cool, new elements resulting from the combination of wind and light magics. Wind magic can enhance light magic, making it more precise and powerful, but otherwise there are no new techniques. You must be level 5 light and level 5 wind to use this boost, a double roll is required, and you gain an extra strength roll, independent on whether or not you needed a strength roll initially. Mineral Dust/Desert Magic: The Yoonda clans are innately able to tap into this type of magic without needing Velocism or Paetism, and can teach it to others, but the lower levels are not as strong as combining the top levels of Velocism and Paetism. Anything mineral or desicated plant matter is usable with this form of magic, and it can become quite dangerous. Consider it a more solid wind magic, or a much faster and more mobile mineral magic. Desert magic requires dryness in order to work, meaning that it is more or less unusable on a rainy day. At mid and high levels one can dry out most objects, but initially one should not expect to be able to manipulate wet minerals or plant matter. Matter Magic: Actually, this is accesible through combining Paetism with Chronoism or Velocism, but basically you get control over all matter. While some might argue that Paetism or Chronoism does this, the thing to understand is the sheer scale we are discussing. In this case, you have control of all mineral elements and all the space around the elements. You can move anything with this, be it mountains, air, fire, literally anything. Combining these techniques together (obviously high level stuff) and the sheer vastness of your ability is the major danger. *Continental drift: no you can't actually manipulate continents. On the other hand, you're able to move pretty much all the land that you can see. The typical range of human eyesight is two miles. Radius. *Total silence: Flood the area with your signals to the matter in the area to not respond to anyone for a while. If your magic is more powerful than your opponent's (which at this point it damn well should be!), they lose the ability to use magic entirely while within the area of your signal. This one (given how detailed it is) "only" has a radius of a football field. Flora Void Magic: Chronoism is actually Time Manipulation. Combining Space and Time manipulation allows you another way of accessing Void Magic. Storm Unfortunately, there are no cool, new elements resulting from the combination of wind and storm magics. Wind magic can enhance storm magic, making it more precise and powerful. Also, some minor illusions become possible with this combination, which are used by the pirates of Haavermark to create the illusion of harbor lights ahead. To create an illusion you need to double roll along with dex. You must be level 5 storm and level 5 wind to use the strength boost, a double roll is required, and you gain an extra strength roll, independent on whether or not you needed a strength roll initially. Category:Magic